


Furry and Animal Drawbles

by ratcreature



Series: Drawbles [17]
Category: Anthropomorphism, Dance Dance Revolution, Doctor Who, Egyptian Mythology, Furry - Fandom, Jaws (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Power Rangers, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aerial Combat, Animal Harm, Archaeology, Birds, Birthday, Bohemians, Bookstores, Cats, Cheese, Cooking, Crossdressing, Cuddling and Snuggling, Deer, Digital Art, Disco, Doodles, Dragons, Drawble, Drums, Fanart, Ferrets, Guineapigs, Halloween, Hedgehogs, Helicopters, Horses, Iguana, Inks, Jedi, Jellyfish, Kangaroo, Languages and Linguistics, Leprechauns, Llamas, Magic, Mechanical Animals, Meme, Multi, Musicals, Necromancy, Octopi & Squid, Outer Space, Owls, Pirates, Prompt Art, Puppies, Rabbits, Rats & Mice, Robots, Seahorse, Sharks, Sheep & Goats, Slam Poetry, Snakes, Snowed In, Socks, Space Pirates, Steampunk, TARDIS - Freeform, Tea, Teddy Bears, Tentacles, Traditional Media, Unicorns, Waterballoons, Zebras, chicken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-03-22
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miscellaneous furry and animal drawbles I did for various people either based either on prompts or on interests listed on LJ/DW profiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. mechanical tentacles + snakes for doroc_sabah




	2. cats + cooking for suricattus




	3. archaeology + ferrets for researchgrrrl




	4. Jaws + raspberry flavored anything for spookysaint121




	5. anything equestrian + Dance Dance Revolution for littlegreenworm




	6. cats + percussion for magicasylum




	7. dragons +linguistics for gryphonrhi




	8. gay unicorn for  brown_betty




	9. space jellyfish + pirates for penknife




	10. squid + fence-chaining for isiscolo




	11. power rangers + cats for dragovianknight




	12. ratchicken + bohemian style for littlegreenworm




	13. dragons + snuggling for kindyll




	14. crossdressing + puppies! for spikeface




	15. llamas + star wars for eruthros




	16. teddy bear + tentacle rape




	17. a leprechaun squidbaby for pho999




	18. a furry-creature-type Doctor for lcsbanana




	19. robot attack zebra for pushdragon




	20. dragons + necromancer for flykat




	21. rat cuddles for astridv




	22. Guinea Pigs and Rats having a "I am cuter than you" contest for droolfangrrl




	23. a space-dragon for brownbetty




	24. Travolta!furry for Cathexys




	25. dragons and water balloons for cofax




	26. cheese eats mouse for shidoikarji26




	27. an iguana in a spacesuit for hsavinien




	28. Kangaroos in Space for Caia




	29. a rattie party, with hats and balloons for Droolfangrrl




	30. rats dancing / performing in old Hollywood musical style a la Fred Astaire for Siljamus




	31. An octopus flying a helicopter for Odditycollector




	32. a fluffy sheep with a rainbow for hugglewolf




	33. an octopus (or a squid, or some random tentacled creature) watching television for penknife




	34. a swashbuckling rodent of some type for cofax




	35. steampunk cuttlefish for hsavinien




	36. some amusing creature being snowed in for jacquez




	37. seahorse for ilyena_sylph




	38. dragon enjoying a polite cup of tea for odditycollector




	39. a rat creature dressed up as a cat for reginagiraffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reginagiraffe prompted "one of your rat creatures dressed up as a cat for Halloween-"


	40. iguana festooned with socks for hsavinien




	41. a rat creature as balrog for sulien77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sulien77 asked for 'your take on a Rat Balrog, saying "Do I look like a people person?!"'


	42. a rat creature with the TARDIS for kass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kass prompted "one of your ratcreature figures with the TARDIS."


	43. zooming guinea pig and rats for droolfangrrl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Droolfangrrl prompted "A guinea pig doing zoomies around his cage while the rats look on wondering if the piggie has gone nuts".


	44. a pile of hedgehogs for hsavinien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hsavinien prompted "a pile of hedgehogs."


	45. cats + poetry for hyperfocused




	46. wildlife + used bookstores for alatefeline

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
